This invention relates to a hair conditioning composition, particularly one that is applied after shampooing.
Hair conditioning compositions are known. Hair conditioning compositions provide one or more of the following advantages: reduced static charge in the hair, reduced tangling of the hair, smoothness, softness, and silkiness of the hair, shine and sleekness of the hair, or manageability of the hair. The hair conditioning composition also should meet certain performance criteria such as rapid dispersion and distribution of the product upon the application of the composition on the hair. While one or more commercial hair conditioning compositions have acceptable application characteristics, there exists a need and desire to improve upon it further.
The present invention provides such a composition. This and other advantages of the invention as well as additional inventive features are set forth below.